Pequeños Juguetes Fragiles
by Sunset82
Summary: *TRADUCCIÓN de Little Fragile Toys de BEX-CHAN*Ese incidente,su primer beso,siempre le recordó a un accidente de auto,el impacto en sí quedo nebuloso,como cuando encuentras un moretón nuevo y no puedes recordar cómo te lo hiciste.Y ella pudo recordar cada detalle que siguió al impacto. Cada detalle.Dramione.


**Disclaimer****: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a la cabecita de Bex-Chan.**

**Este capítulo fue beteado por And-18 (gracias una vez más por acompañarme en una nueva aventura ;-))**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Algunas canciones recomendadas: Tricky - Past Mistake, The XX - Hot like Fire, y Natalie Merchant - My Skin.**

~.~

**PEQUEÑOS JUGUETES FRÁGILES**

por

Bex-Chan

~.~

_Soy un adicto a la heroína. Necesito tener sexo con mujeres que han salvado la vida de alguien_

_Mitch Hedburg_

~.~

Ella se acordó de la primera vez que habían follado.

Y esa era la única palabra apropiada para lo que habían hecho: follar.

Follaron como adolescentes en el medio de un apocalipsis. Follaron como animales en celo. Follaron como si se odiaran uno al otro y querían causarse tanto daño como fuera posible con sus dientes y uñas.

o-o-oOo-o-o

Ella lo culpaba a Harry hasta cierto punto. Había sido idea de él tener a Draco trabajando en el Ministerio por seis meses, suministrándole con los fondos necesarios e ingredientes para las pociones con los que ella había necesitado trabajar para una cura por un brote de un misterioso virus que había matado a los elfos domésticos sistemáticamente.

En un principio ella se había negado, por supuesto, Draco también, pero parte del castigo de Draco por haber formado parte de la guerra había sido restricciones en la fortuna y bienes de los Malfoy regulado por el Ministerio por diez años, y él tenía poca elección en el asunto. Harry literalmente tuvo que rogarle a ella que accediera a participar, y un par de comentarios para dar culpa, acerca del bienestar de los elfos domestico habían prácticamente cerrado el trato.

Así que por seis meses, había soportado su presencia en la oficina, con sus comentarios sarcásticos, sus ojos fríos, su necesidad compulsiva de comenzar una discusión cada maldito día y volverla loca, hasta el punto en el cual ella se tenía que ir de la sala varias veces para evitar maldecirlo. Siempre se había considerado a sí misma ser una persona paciente teniendo que haber pasado la mitad de su adolescencia jugando a ser la madre sustituta de Ron, Harry, Neville, y Luna, pero Draco había roto su auto control después de un par de horas, y cada día después de eso había sido un infierno.

Ya sea un comentario rudo acerca de su apariencia, o comportamiento, su existencia en general, o simplemente uno de sus silencios estirados, en el que simplemente la fulminaba con la mirada hasta que ella quería gritar, siempre encontraba la manera de irritarla. Su favorito en particular había sido aparecer en la oficina antes de que ella llegara, reordenando todo su trabajo en un caos desorganizado, y casi siempre sentándose en su silla con los pies apoyados en su escritorio como si fuera dueño del lugar.

Cualquiera cosa que hiciera, ella siempre regresaba a su casa a la tarde, despotricando con sí misma sobre lo malicioso y lo bastardo insoportable que era, y como lo detestaba. Siempre iba a dormir temiendo la mañana siguiente porque significaba otro día de su presencia exasperante.

Pero le pago con la misma moneda, y después del primer día, abandono su plan inicial de ser la más adulta e ignorarlo. No, se puso a la par de él, preparada con comentarios ingeniosos y miradas frías. Ella admitiría que verlo revolear los brazos, rugir en frustración, y salir furioso de la sala le dieron un enfermizo sentido de satisfacción. Era tranquilizador saber que lo podía enfurecer tanto como lo hacía él con ella.

Incluso ahora, no hubo manera de recordar cómo sus pequeñas peleas diarias los había llevado a follar.

Se acordó de ese particular día, solo dos semanas antes de que finalizara el contrato de Draco y donde ella finalmente se liberaría de él, no había estado especialmente de buen humor. Había sido a mediados de mayo, en uno de esos días húmedos y cálidos, cuando la humedad se arrastra por la piel, y había pasado la mayoría del día abanicándose con sus documentos, sintiéndose aturdida y toda acalorada. Eso combinado con Draco afectándole los nervios desde las nueve de la mañana, y por la tarde, estaba lista para explotar.

-Maldición Malfoy- dijo entre dientes. -¡No quiero trabajar horas extras esta noche!

-¿Y tú crees que disfruto estar sentado en esta oficina de mierda y escucharte a ti perra?

Recordó que los mechones de su pelo se habían aferrado a su nuca por el sudor, picándole por horas, y que el sudor en sus muslos hacía que su falda se subiera. Draco estaba sentado en su silla, recostado con indiferencia con la camisa arremangada hasta sus codos, y su pelo un poco desarreglado por la humedad. Recordó que quería desabrocharse el botón superior de la blusa, pero la mirada inflexible de él hizo que se detuviera, haciendo que tirara de su cuello y resoplo el flequillo de sus ojos.

-Si sólo firmara estos papeles…

-No voy a firmar nada- dijo él tercamente.-Has desabastecido completamente mi reserva de Acónito, ¡así que vete a la mierda! ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es conseguir un suministro de ese tipo?

- Por supuesto que sé que es un suministro poco común, ¡hice una maldita investigación sobre eso para el Ministerio el año pasado!

-¡Entonces lee mis labios cuando digo que NO! ¡De todas maneras no te sirve! Ni siquiera estas más cerca de encontrar el antídoto para los jodidos elfos domésticos ahora que cuando comenzamos esta operación sin sentido…

-Te hago saber que estoy cerca de encontrar el antido…

-¡Patrañas!- gritó él, saltando de la silla.- ¡Todo lo que has hecho es perder mi tiempo y mi dinero!

-¡Oh, vete a la mierda Malfoy! - le espetó, abanicándose con los papeles de nuevo.- ¡Tú bien sabes que me he matado trabajando en esto mientras tú has estado sentado allí sin hacer nada!

-¿Nada? Cada vez que te sugiero algo, ¡tú me ignoras!

-¡Porque no tienes ni idea con lo que estas tratando! ¡Te crees que sabes todo!

-¿Qué yo creo que se todo? ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Sabes quién eres?

-¡Soy la persona que he hecho una investigación exhaustiva de la anatomía de los elfos!- Se tiró del collar de la blusa.- ¡Soy yo la que ha realizado innumerables pruebas con ingredientes potenciales de pociones! - Resopló el flequillo de los ojos.- ¡Soy la persona que ha estado trabajando en esto desde el primer día! ¡Y soy yo la persona que conoce los detalles de esta operación de atrás para adelante! ¡Y soy yo la persona… por el amor a Merlín, ¿por qué esta tan JODIDAMENTE CALUROSO AQUÍ?

Se rindió, prácticamente se arrancó el botón de la blusa y se paso los dedos temblorosos para sacarse el pelo de la cara, y Draco la había observado con ojos entrecerrados. Sintiéndose aún más incómoda con su presencia, toda la irritación que venía sintiendo en los últimos cinco meses y medio habían parecido estallar dentro de ella, y marcho hacia él, arrojándole los documentos a su pecho.

-Firma. Esos. Papeles.

Ni se estremeció. –No.

-¡Me niego a quedarme discutiendo contigo toda la noche! ¡Me quiero ir a mi casa y darme un baño! ¡Preferiblemente en hielo!

-No me cuentes de tus patéticas noches solitarias en tu casa Granger, me importa un carajo.

-¡Firma esos papeles Malfoy!

-NO.

-NO te lo estoy pidiendo, ¡Te lo estoy ORDENANDO!

-Sóplamela Granger.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella tenía catorce de nuevo: enojada, agitada y mirando con el ceño fruncido a Draco Maldito Malfoy con los ojos entrecerrados y los dientes apretados, prácticamente escupiendo con furia.

En ese momento, los próximos treinta segundos fueron un poco borrosos para su habitual mente organizada, pero lo que sí sabía era que había puesto su mano en un puño apretado, la levanto y luego lo abalanzo con toda la fuerza que tenía a su boca. Si, definitivamente su boca. Recordó mirar su boca, o más bien su sonrisa. Recordó que su puño, que de hecho nunca choco con su rostro (desafortunadamente), y recordó los dedos de él agarrándole la muñeca, casi dolorosamente, y ese fue el momento en que las cosas se distorsionaron un poco.

Hasta ese día, Draco juraría por su cuestionable alma que ella había sido la primera, como lo expreso, "en echársele encima", pero Hermione se mantuvo firme que tal acto atrevido era demasiado fuera de su personalidad, y estaba bastante convencida que él era el que se estrelló contra ella, como un tornado, destrozándole la boca.

Ese incidente, su primer beso, siempre le recordó a un accidente de auto, las personas a menudo describen como recuerdan cada momento antes y cada momento después, pero el impacto en sí mismo se perdió o quedo nebuloso, como cuando encuentras un moretón nuevo y no puedes recordar cómo te lo hiciste.

Y Hermione pudo genuinamente recordar cada detalle que siguió al impacto.

Cada detalle.

El beso había sido más de dientes y aliento que labios; mordiendo, raspando y pellizcando, y Draco le había sujetado el labio inferior, succionando hasta que doliera. Después de oír su propio gemido ahogado y sintiéndose enojada con sí misma por dejarlo escapar, lo mordió tan fuerte como lo hizo él, hasta que llego a probar sangre y luego le paso la lengua por la suya, casi para probar un punto, saber que él lo probaría también.

Las manos de él se sujetaron a sus brazos tan fuerte que las marcas le quedaron sobre su piel por una semana, como perfectas huellas dactilares, pero eso no importo porque los arañazos que sus uñas le hicieron a su cuello y hombros quedarían tallados en él por quince días. Ella prácticamente se agarró de él durante el beso, tirando de su pelo, de su cuello, y cualquier otra cosa en el que pudiera conseguir un buen agarre, rompiéndose dos uñas en el proceso.

La empujo contra la pared, luego la inmovilizó contra la misma de manera tan brusca que ella tuvo que luchar para respirar, y luego él comenzó a forcejear con los botones de su blusa. No hace falta decir que no duraron mucho, y le saco la blusa de su piel pegajosa por el sudor tan rápido que apenas logro sacar los brazos de las mangas. Sintiendo la necesidad de igualar sus movimientos, ella tomo su camisa, demasiado impaciente para trabajar con los botones, así que simplemente se la saco por la cabeza, rompiendo el beso por menos de dos segundos, y luego cinco segundos después siguió su sujetador. Reconociendo el mérito de Draco, su sujetador estaba en el suelo antes de que ella siquiera se diera cuenta que le había desenganchado el broche.

Recordó como su ancho pecho se había sentido húmedo contra sus pechos, el sudor deslizándose entre ellos, y ambos habían estado tan malditamente calientes. Su piel había sido abrasadora, y el calor que él irradiaba había sido como vapor, y los hacía sentir como esa masa ardiente de calor, velocidad y energía, ambos prácticamente palpitando la intensidad del mismo.

En ese momento la boca de él había estado en su cuello, lamiendo su piel salada y mordisqueando el punto sensible debajo de su oreja. No había sido suficiente, y ella admitiría que había sido ella la que clavo su pelvis en la suya, sólo para sentir la fricción en el lugar en el cual sentía más el hormigueo, y también admitiría sentir esa sensación bizarra de triunfo cuando sintió lo duro que estaba, como acero caliente entre sus muslos.

Él hizo un ruido sobre su cuello la primera vez que balanceó sus caderas para encontrarse con las de él, un pequeño sonido maravilloso a medio camino entre un suspiro y un gruñido. Ella rozó los dientes por la cumbre de su mandíbula, subiendo las manos por sus brazos musculosos antes de perderlas en su pelo de nuevo.

Su próximo movimiento había sido realmente inevitable.

La levanto del suelo, y las piernas se habían serpenteado alrededor de su cintura por instinto, y le había tomado un segundo para sacarse los zapatos antes de enterrar los tobillos en su espalda trasera, buscando esa fricción otra vez. Arremangando su falda alrededor de sus caderas y regresando sus labios a los labios magullados de ella, comenzó a corcovear y a girar, y los gemidos de Hermione se derramaron en su boca antes de que pudiera retenerlos. Luego ella sintió su sonrisa. Esa jodida sonrisa.

La presión giratoria de su pene sobre su clítoris había comenzado a agitar ese dolor en su entraña, y ella alcanzo su cinturón con dedos desesperados, con ganas de tener lo que toda la situación prometía: a él, dentro de ella, piel contra piel, calor sobre calor. Pero él la detuvo.

-Tranquila, Granger- murmuro él. En realidad ella no había tenido la oportunidad de considerar sus acciones antes de que él deslizara sus manos entre ellos.

Ella rompió el beso con una respiración larga y estremecedora cuando él comenzó a mover rápidamente el pulgar a lo largo de su clítoris, por encima de su ropa interior húmeda, su boca descendió a su clavícula. Jugueteo con ella por un rato, frotándola a través del algodón húmedo hasta que ella estaba hinchada, y había sido hasta que ella libero un gemido apropiado y sólido que él finalmente traspaso la barrera y deslizo la mano lentamente debajo de su braga, y luego dos dedos estaban dentro de ella.

Ella recordó inclinar la cabeza para dejarla caer contra la pared y arquear la espalda, agradeciendo a una deidad en la que no creía, que él supiera lo que estaba haciendo, que sabía rizar los dedos hacía atrás y punzar su punto a un ritmo rápido mientras todavía acariciaba su clítoris con el pulgar. Recordó como él le besaba su pecho, rozando los dientes sobre sus pezones y succionando la parte inferior sensible de ellos mientras se balanceaban con su respiración dificultosa. Recordó encrespar los dedos de su pie mientras pequeñas chispas de placer pero fuertes revolotearon en su estómago, y estaba bastante segura que él se estaría riendo entre dientes sobre su piel cuando ella lanzo un gemido sin inhibiciones.

Durante todo eso, ella fue capaz de sentir su larga longitud dura y caliente presionando la parte interna de su muslo, y entre sus exclamaciones de gozo, pensó sobre cómo se sentiría, ella lo vio mirándola, sus ojos oscuros, y se preguntaba cómo sería él encima de ella, se preguntó si el gemiría en su oído, se preguntó si esa fachada fría de él vacilaría mientras culminaba.

Y que Merlín la perdonara, ella anhelaba eso, tener tal poder sobre él, y se había puesto aún más excitada con el prospecto de ello.

Aparentemente, él había sido capaz de leer el entusiasmo en sus ojos porque saco la mano de su ropa interior, y comenzaron a moverse. Su boca había regresado a apalear la de ella, y mientras la agarraba de la cintura comenzó a caminar, ella metió la mano entre ellos y finalmente alcanzo la hebilla de su cinturón, desabrochándolo torpemente antes de hacer el trabajo rápido con su cremallera.

Apenas había logrado bajarle los pantalones pasando sus caderas antes de que él estrello su cuerpo contra el escritorio. Literalmente, la estrello. Tan fuerte que su cabeza había rebotado y toda la sangre se le había ido a la cabeza, aunque en retrospectiva, eso no tendría nada que ver. Reprimiendo las ganas de quejarse mientras el dolor le inundaba la cabeza, se irguió para sentarse al borde del escritorio mientras Draco se sacaba los zapatos y los pantalones, nunca apartando sus ojos apesadumbrados de ella en todo el tiempo. Parecía como un depredador, sus movimientos fluidos y precisos, y ella apretó el borde del escritorio con anticipación hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos.

Metiéndose en el medio de sus piernas, él agarro su cabeza y choco sus labios de nuevo, lamiendo el camino alrededor de su boca como si le estuviera dando una muestra, y luego agarro un puñado de su cabello y tiro de su cabeza hacia atrás, plantando la otra mano sobre el estómago para empujar su espalda sobre el escritorio. La sostuvo allí, con la palma de la mano firme sobre su vientre, por lo que se sintió como una hora, simplemente mirándola.

-Ruégame Granger.

Sus ojos se agrandaron, pero la conmoción había pasado rápidamente, y ella se mofo de él, apretando las piernas alrededor de su cintura e inclinando la cadera así su polla quedaba presionada contra el calor húmedo y caliente entre sus muslos. Ella vio cómo su nuez de Adán se sacudía y su mandíbula se apretaba, y se sintió con poder.

-Tú ruégame, Malfoy.

Sus labios habían temblado y ella pensó que su respiración se había puesto un poco superficial antes de sacar la mano de su estómago, ella se incorporó de golpe, rozo los dientes sobre su garganta antes de encontrar otra vez su boca. Luego todo fue rápido y desordenado de nuevo, todas las manos y dientes, tocando y mordiendo, solo intentando de dejar tantas marcas y cicatrices posibles. En ese momento él hizo su primer gemido, y este había vibrado contra su lengua y luego por su espalda, y luego él de alguna manera hizo el beso más contundente, más exigente, y ella probo la sangre otra vez. Sí había sido la de él o de ella, nunca lo descubrió.

Con los dedos cavando dolorosamente en su espalda, la arrastro más cerca de él, hasta que estuvo posada en el borde de la mesa, y la punta de su polla había estado empujando su clítoris. Ella recordó haber pensado al carajo con esto antes de alcanzarlo, envolviendo con la mano su longitud y bombeando su puño hacia arriba y hacia abajo, y ella aparto la mano así podía ver su reacción, frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes. Ella le gustaba como se sentía en su mano: duro como un hueso y suave como la seda, y ella quería seguir tocándolo por un momento más, pero él apretó el interior de sus rodillas y la empujo más atrás sobre el escritorio.

Otro gruñido había retumbado en su pecho mientras él se arrastró sobre la mesa, apoyándose sobre ella y agarrando una de sus piernas, levantándola a su cadera. Ella recordó que él le había dado una mirada de lujuria, y ella respiro hondo cuando sintió que él ponía su polla en su entrada, y un momento después estaba empujando dentro de ella, tumbándola, y yendo hasta el fondo hasta golpear ese punto en la parte posterior que es tan tierno que empuja los límites de placer y dolor

Él aspiro entre los dientes y cerró los ojos con fuerza, y ella se ahogó en una jadeo, enterrando las uñas en sus hombros. Por alguna razón, pensó que esas primeras embestidas iban a ser lentas, pero no él no lo hizo, y ella estaba agradecida que no lo hubiera hecho. Después del primer cuidadoso empuje, la prisa se había lanzado de nuevo a él, y la segunda, la tercera y cuarta embestida habían sido fuertes y rápidas. Después de eso volvieron al instinto caótico y frenético. Sus caderas chocaban contra las de ella con tanta fuerza que unos días después ella tuvo que luchar para poder sentarse, no que le importara en ese momento. Ella movió las caderas, envolviendo las piernas alrededor de él y empujando su pelvis hacia arriba así él podía penetrarla más profundo, lo que él parecía apreciar a juzgar por su gemido estremecedor.

El sudor los había cubierto entonces, gotas cayendo por su flequillo a sus ojos. Había estado tan jodidamente caliente, y con el latido de su corazón martillando sus costillas, se sentía que estaba en llamas. Ellos estaban en llamas. Y él se sentía tan increíble dentro de ella, embistiéndola con un abandono imprudente. Ambos estaban jadeando como adolescentes, pasando sus manos uno sobre el otro para intentar y tocar tanta piel húmeda como pudieran.

-Mierda- dijo él contra sus labios. – Sabía que te sentirías así.

Ella apenas logro responder una silaba, así que hundió los dientes en su cuello otra vez, raspando las uñas por lo bajo de su espalda y por sus hombros. Su entraña había comenzado palpitar, y su respiración se había vuelto forzada, sus pechos presionado contra el de él mientras trataba de obtener suficiente aire en sus pulmones, pero no había sido suficiente. Sin embargo fue capaz de sentir lo que se estaba formando, el hormigueo dentro de ella estaba trepando y preparándose para su punto culmine.

Él disminuyo el ritmo por un momento y deslizo el brazo alrededor de su cintura, tirando de ella para que quede a horcajadas sobre él y sosteniéndola un poco más alto así podía impulsarse en ella desde abajo, y esa alteración había funcionado a la perfección. El hormigueo se había convertido en un fuego constante en esa nueva posición, y cada vez que él empujaba su polla en ella desde ese ángulo, su estómago podía golpear contra su clítoris, ahora sus gemidos salían en un largo ronroneo, y Merlín, se sentía increíble, como alfileres y agujas en todas partes. Y ver el rostro de Draco arrugarse con el esfuerzo de mantener la compostura lo había hecho mucho mejor.

A ese punto habían estado sofocándose, pero le hacía sentir mucho más sensible, como si la presión de cada toque persistía en su piel, y el orgasmo que poco a poco se había acumulado en sus entrañas ahora se sentía tan ahí, y su músculos comenzaron a tensarse.

-Dime cuando estés cerca- dijo él, dándole un mordisco a su mandíbula.

-Estoy cerca.

Y entonces él se detuvo.

Cuando se alejó de ella y se puso de pie al lado del escritorio, ella simplemente se sentó allí, su cuerpo todavía sentía el cosquilleo. Paralizada, sin palabras y mareada por el sexo. Se había convencido de que todo había sido una broma de mal gusto, que él había planeado llevarla al borde y entonces dejarla colgada de la cornisa, sin terminar y humillada. Aun cuando ella lo escucho hablar, no registro nada.

-Granger ven aquí. Ahora.

Demasiado confundida y atónita, simplemente lo miro, preparándose a sí misma para una burla cruel, completamente ajena a sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Por el amor de Dios- gruño impaciente, agarrando sus caderas y dándola vuelta hacia adelante.- Ven aquí.

Entonces cayó en cuenta, y permitió que la llevara hacia atrás, hasta que la punta de los dedos de los pies pudieron tocar el suelo, y la inclino hacia el escritorio, abriendo las piernas voluntariamente, agradeciendo a la deidad imaginaria de nuevo de que no había terminado. Estaban lejos de terminar, a juzgar por las manos frenéticas de Draco que había agarrado sus lados y luego la lleno de nuevo, deslizándose dentro de ella hasta el fondo desde atrás, y ella tartamudeo un grito mientras todas las sensaciones volvieron hacia ella, como la estática. Adaptándose al instante, se empujó a sí misma así su columna se había curvado y sus caderas estaban un poco más altas, y él tenía la mano de nuevo en su pelo, sosteniendo firmemente sus rizos húmedos a un lado y acosando el hueco de su cuello con la boca.

Ella recordó sentir los pronunciados huesos de su cadera bofeteando contra su espalda con cada embestida de su cuerpo, pero esa posición había sido tan jodidamente excelente que apenas lo noto, especialmente cuando él extendió su otra mano para frotar con los dedos alrededor de su clítoris, y la combinación de él provocando esos dos lugares había sido casi demasiado. Casi. Todo entre su ombligo y sus muslos había estado ardiendo en cuestión de minutos y los ruidos que habían salido de sus labios hinchados en ese momento había solo sido una desordenada y ruidosa cadena de vocales.

Pero su parte favorita acerca de esa posición había sido ser capaz de oír y sentir sus gruñidos en su oído, sus gemidos roncos, y de vez en cuando él siseaba –mierda-. Tiro un poco más fuerte del pelo y acelero el ritmo de sus estocadas, ella giro la cabeza así podía verlo de reojo.

-D- dime cuando estés por acabar- dijo él jadeando, toqueteando su clítoris más fuerte y más rápido. – Justo antes de que estés por terminar, me dices, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella apenas logro asentir porque había alcanzado esa etapa donde los dedos de la mano y de los pies se sintieron entumecidos, y se le había bajado la presión, dejándola mareada. Lo único que se había sentido real había sido el creciente calor palpitante en la boca de su estómago, sosegado allí, simplemente esperando a estallar.

-Ahora- logro soltar.

Él salió de ella de nuevo, apenas dándole un momento para notarlo antes de que la arrojara hacia atrás sobre su espalda y volvió entrar en ella, yendo lo más lejos posible mientras le agarraba el mentón. Ella nunca olvidaría su rostro, enrojecido, intenso, tan crudo que parecía arrebatador, y aún con su polla embistiendo dentro de ella y su orgasmo pulsando su estómago, se negó mirar a cualquier lado pero sus ojos salvajes.

- Mírame cuando te vengas- le exigió, su respiración errática. - No mires a ningún otra parte, mírame directo a los ojos cuando acabes.

Luego saco la mano de su mentón y la volvió a su clítoris, masajeándolo con la cantidad perfecta de presión mientras se sacudía en ella una, dos, tres, cuatro veces más, y el nudo doloroso de tensión dentro de ella se había desatado.

Mirándolo directo a los ojos, tal como él le había dicho, su boca se abrió en un grito silencioso, y su espalda se arqueó del escritorio, todos sus miembros se congelaron y estiraron para acomodar el calor que zumbaba dentro de sus entrañas. Resistiendo la tentación de cerrar los ojos con fuerza, observó a Draco mientras todo su cuerpo se había vuelto un desastre temblando sin control, y la manera en que él la miraba había sido tan extraño y maravilloso, como si estuviera cautivado por ella, incapaz de apartar los ojos sobre los de ella. Un gemido dilatado y tembloroso había escapado de sus labios mientras el calor estallaba y se dispersaba, como resultado de ello todavía zumbando mientras que la sensación en los dedos de sus manos y pies había regresado lentamente.

Draco todavía estaba embistiendo dentro de ella a un ritmo rápido, los músculos de sus brazos convulsionaban y sus labios temblaban mientras su respiración se ponía más intensa, y sus movimientos más urgentes. Incluso ahora, ella no tenía idea donde había salido esa audacia repentina, pero envolvió las piernas alrededor de él y tomo con los dedos su mentón, tal como él le había hecho.

- Ahora tú mírame solo a mí cuando acabes.

Los ojos de él se agrandaron por un segundo, pero luego sonrió a manera de aprobación y esa había sido la primera vez que la forma altanera de sus labios no la molesto. Entonces él cubrió su boca con la de ella, embistiendo con más fuerza, más profundo, más rápido, las manos de él agarraron sus lados con tal fuerza que ella tuvo que morderle el labio para contener de quejarse.

Él tuvo que romper el beso cuando su respiración se había vuelto demasiada esforzada, fue entonces que ella se dio cuenta que él había moderado su ritmo para beneficio de ella, para asegurarse de que había llegado primero. Sus acciones se habían vuelto frenético, y sus gemidos más fuertes, pero mantuvo el contacto visual mientras su espalda se enderezaba y sus bíceps sobresalían con un último golpe de su polla, ella lo sintió desarmarse y lo vio en sus ojos, sus pupilas dilatadas y sus parpados revoloteando. El ruido que había hecho fue bestial, y luego sus hombros habían comenzado a temblar mientras embestía en lo último de su sabor lentamente.

Luego suspiro, descansando la frente sobre su clavícula mientras permitía que su orgasmo sosegara.

Y eso había sido todo.

Cerca de un minuto después, justo cuando ella se había preguntado qué es lo que debería decir para romper el silencio, él levanto la cabeza y le dio una mirada aburrida. - Sólo para que quede claro- dijo él. - No voy a firmar esos malditos papeles.

Ella recordó quienes eran. La golpeo como si se hubiese dado contra una pared, y le frunció el ceño, sintiéndose avergonzada, furiosa, y demasiado expuesta.

-Quítate de encima- espeto ella, empujándolo lejos y poniéndose de pie tambaleante. - Mierda, ¿qué diablos hice?

-Bueno, me hiciste a mí, para decir lo obvio.

-¡Cállate!- le grito ella, convocando su varita. - Esto… ¡esto es inapropiado! ¡Es inaceptable!

-Cálmate como un demonio Granger, era inevitable- dijo él en tono casual. - me has estado echando los ojos por meses –

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes… qué diablos pasa contigo?

Esperando una respuesta, ella agito su varita para vestirse, y luego paso los dedos por sus rizos anudados, intentando darle sentido a la extraña situación en la que se había metido. Como si la provocara aún más, Draco paseo por la oficina, todavía desnudo, y se desplomo despreocupadamente en su silla, mirándola divertido.

-Granger, cálmate. Sírvete un trago o algo…

-¡No quiero un maldito trago!

- Un sedante ¿tal vez?

Ella gruño y se dio vuelta para fulminarlo con la mirada. – Sé que todo esto es una especie de broma de mal gusto para ti…

-Por el contrario, la pase estupendo. Estoy simplemente…

-¡Pero esto no es profesional!- lo interrumpió ella, fue hacia su escritorio para agarrar unas carpetas antes de dirigirse a la puerta. – ¡Espero que estés en el trabajo el lunes, y este… incidente no será mencionado de nuevo!

Luego dio un portazo y prácticamente corrió por los pasillos hasta la Red Flu, agradecida de que al menos era viernes, y tenía el fin de semana para intentar olvidar todo el asunto, no es que lo hiciera. Por esos dos días, se sumergió en el trabajo, y el domingo por la noche había tenido un gran avance que había logrado distraerla con éxito por dos horas.

Cuando regreso a trabajar el lunes con una constante masa de nervios en su estómago, Draco había estado allí como había predicho, sentado en la silla de ella con una sonrisa satisfecha impresa en su rostro, pero ella había estado preparada. Entro caminando con confianza a la oficina, estampo los documentos sobre el escritorio delante de él, peleando contra el rubor que había amenazado a entibiarles las mejillas cuando recordó la última vez que había estado tocando dicho escritorio. Manteniendo la expresión inmuta, ella espero mientras él revisaba su trabajo, sintiéndose ligeramente satisfecha consigo misma cuando él alzo una ceja con intriga.

-¿Encontraste la cura?

-Todavía no ha sido probada, y he enviado mis hallazgos al Departamento para el Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas así pueden empezar con las pruebas, pero estoy segura de que va a funcionar.

Él golpeo los dedos sobre sus labios, pensativo. – Y la Aconita…

-Fue el ingrediente principal, si.- termino ella por él, inclinando la cabeza con suficiencia. – Sólo tenía que ajustar las cantidades, pero como puedes ver, tenía razón y tú estabas equivocado.

Ahora, ella nunca espero exactamente una disculpa de él, pero tal vez esperaba alguna indicación de mortificación o humildad, pero en lugar de eso, él simplemente le entrecerró los ojos, lamiéndose los dientes.

-¿Cómo diablos obtuviste la Acónito extra sin mi autorización?- le preguntó filosamente.

Ella se encogió de hombres y observo sus uñas. – Hice lo que era necesario. Sabía que tenía razón –

-¿Cómo hiciste para que se autorizara Granger?

-Falsifique tu firma.

Echaba fuego por la nariz. - ¿Falsificaste mi maldita firma?

-Eso es lo que dije…

- ¡Eres una perra astuta! Deje bien en claro de que no iba a aprobar esa…

- ¡Por eso es que falsifique tu firma, genio!

-¿Te das cuenta que puedo hacer que te despidan por eso?- la amenazo, poniéndose de pie y caminando alrededor del escritorio para pararse delante de ella. - ¿Sabes que una palabra con mi abogado puedo demandarte a ti y a tu departamento?

-¡Oh, no seas tan jodidamente dramático Malfoy!- replico ella. – ¡No nos ahorre semanas, sino meses de trabajo extra! Si solo hubieras firmado la condenada cosa en primer lugar…

- ¡No sabes aún si la poción va a funcionar!

-¡Oh por favor! ¡Mira mis descubrimientos! ¡VA a funcionar y lo sabes!

- Todo lo que sé es que tú falsificaste mi firma ilegalmente, y si esa poción no funciona, me costaras miles, ¡perra estúpida!

-Llámame perra una vez más Malfoy, ¡y vas a ver qué sucede!

-¡Eres una PERRA Granger!

Ella apretó la mano en un puño antes de que incluso el terminara la frase, pero él había estado preparado para ella, y lo que siguió fue similar a sus actividades del viernes, solo que esta vez, ellos follaron en la silla de ella y de alguna manera terminaron en el suelo.

.

o-o-oOo-o-o

.

Un año después, ella todavía estaba tratando de asestar un puñetazo y terminaba con él entre sus muslos en el proceso.

Un año de follar a Draco Malfoy secretamente, y mientras ahora lo miraba, todavía no podía descubrir por su vida… como lo hizo.

Negando con la cabeza y alcanzando su ropa, trato de no pensar sobre los cómos y porqués de su rutina disfuncional porque nunca llegaba a una conclusión. Todo lo que sabía era que su…. arreglo, tan retorcido como era, continuaría. Era un círculo vicioso, pero uno que perfeccionaron hasta el punto que era cómodo y satisfactorio, y simplemente funcionaba para sus necesidades. Pero todo lo que ella ahora quería hacer era meterse en su propia cama y dormir fuera de los reparos que la habían atormentado desde que todo comenzó.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ella lo miro y frunció el ceño. Todavía desnudo e inclinado en el respaldar de la cama con un cigarrillo entre sus labios, y ella no podía decidir si lucía sexy o vil.

-Me voy a casa.

-No te vas a ninguna parte- dijo él señalando el reloj. – Son pasada la medianoche. Recuerda, que la Red Flu está en mantenimiento hasta las seis de la mañana. Nos enviaron cartas hace semanas.

- Mierda, me olvide completamente. Bueno, entonces me apareceré…

- Granger, ya hemos hablado de esto. Las Protecciones cubren todo los territorios de mi casa. Tendrás que caminar cinco kilómetros para aparecer, y hay una tormenta afuera. Una muy mala.

Suspirando y masajeándose la sien, ella ignoró su mirada divertida. – Bueno, no me puedo quedar aquí…

-Te has quedado antes.

Era cierto, pero sólo había ocurrido cuatro veces, y todas habían sido accidentales. La casa de Draco era una gran casa de campo a las afueras de Bournemouth, aproximadamente una quinta parte del tamaño de la Mansión Malfoy, pero con suficiente terreno que le permitía toda la privacidad que ella sabía que él quería. Era por eso que siempre venían aquí, porque sabían que nadie los interrumpiría, o descubrirían, a diferencia de su casa en la ciudad adonde colegas y amigos aparecían a menudo sin dar avisos con la suficiente frecuencia para que sea un problema.

De las tres noches en la que ella se había quedado allí, dos ocurrieron porque se quedó dormida sin querer, y luego se despertó sintiéndose demasiada vulnerable y ansiosa. No era que ella no confiara en Draco. Todo lo contrario, ella pensaba que era el honesto más acérrimo que ella conocía, pero había términos silenciosos a su situación, y pasar la noche era algo con lo que ella no se sentía cómoda, o persistente en absoluto para ese tema. Solo… no era práctico, e implicaba toda clase de cosas complicadas. Ella admitiría, que estaba alejada de ser una experta en todo el principio de "follar por diversión", pero sabía que mantener sus encuentros cortos y simples era una necesidad.

La tercera vez que ella paso la noche allí… bueno, las circunstancias habían sido problemáticas por decir lo menos. Había sucedido recientemente, alrededor de un mes atrás, y tal vez fue por eso que realmente ella comenzó a analizar los nudos complicados de su arreglo: porque ella podía sentir que el reciente evento había afectado la situación actual, incluso si ella era la única que parecía darse cuenta de ello.

Era por eso que no podía quedarse. Si lo hacía, sabía que tendría que sacar el tema porque la había molestado por semanas.

-Malfoy, no puedo pasar la noche aquí.

-En verdad no tienes opción- se encogió de hombros, exhalando el humo.- Cálmate Granger, es sólo una noche.

- Pero puedo…

- Granger- respiro con impaciencia. – Estás atrapada aquí. Punto. Deja el asunto. Me estás haciendo doler la cabeza.

Suspirando con frustración y sentándose en la cama, trato desesperadamente de distraerse.- Entonces, ¿ahora qué?

-Por las bolas de Merlín, Granger si eres jodidamente imbécil, puedes quedarte en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes.

-No estoy siendo imbécil, solo que… esto es bastante inconveniente.

Esta vez largo el humo lentamente.- Si, bueno, la vida es una perra y luego te mueres. Supéralo.

-¿Y tienes que fumar en la cama?- preguntó ella, abanicando la nube gris sobre su rostro.- Honestamente, ya es bastante malo que tomes ese hábito, pero fumar adonde duermes es solo horrible.

-Pensé que tú de todas las personas estaría contenta con que muestre interés en los hábitos de los muggles.

-Son adictivos, sabes, y te matan.

-Vivir te mata- murmuró él, inclinando sus ojos en ella. – De todas maneras, tengo otras adicciones que son menos jodidas que esta.

Eso la agarro con la guardia baja, y reflexionó esas palabras en silencio, preguntándose sobre la intención detrás de ellas. La llevo a sus pensamientos anteriores, y pudo sentir la pregunta que la había estado molestando por dieciochos meses luchar su camino para llegar a su boca antes de que lo pudiera detener.

-Malfoy, ¿Por qué crees que nosotros…? ya sabes.

-¿Follamos?

-Sí.

Apagando su cigarrillo en el cenicero, se dio vuelta hacia ella plenamente, con una expresión aburrida, como si estuviera esperando su pregunta hace tiempo.- ¿Por qué no? Es divertido, inofensivo, y carajo que somos bueno en eso.

-¿Y eso es todo?- pregunto ella.- ¿Es tan simple como eso?

-Las cosas son tan simples como tú lo haces- dijo él.- No todos tienen una incesante necesidad de sobre analizar las cosas Granger.

- Lo siento, pero me niego a creer que sea tan sencillo. Cada acción tiene un catalizador.

Él alzo una ceja y suspiró. - ¿Por qué estás preguntando esto ahora Granger? Hemos estado follando, ¿qué? ¿Másde un año?

-Lo que significa que has tenido más de un año para considerarlo- dijo ella.- Solo estoy un poco curiosa sobre tu razonamiento. Además, necesito una manera de pasar el tiempo hasta las seis.

- Normalmente pasamos el tiempo de maneras más interesantes…

-Ahora no- ella frunció el ceño.- Solo entretenme Malfoy.

Rodando los ojos, saco otro cigarrillo, prendiéndolo con su varita, y luego tomo una larga y exasperada pitada.- ¿Quieres que terminemos? ¿El que estemos follando?

-No- dijo ella, dándose cuenta demasiado rápido. - ¿Qué te dio esa impresión?

-Has estado actuando toda inquieta por semanas. Ha sido malditamente irritante. Y ahora, con toda estas preguntas…

-Vamos Malfoy, no puedes decirme que nuestra situación es normal. Al menos una vez te habrás preguntado como tú y yo terminamos así.

- No particularmente.

- Y hay un montón de otras chicas con las que pudieras… follar que no comparten una historia compleja contigo.

-¿Y quién puede decir que pueden hacer con mi polla como tú lo haces Granger?- sonrió.- Además, apenas hay una fila para saltar a mi polla. Ex Mortífago, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Esperas que me crea que tú y yo tenemos sexo porque es conveniente?

- Él bufó -¿Conveniente? Tú no podrías ser más inconveniente.

-Entonces, ¿por qué diablo lo hacemos?

- ¡Porque disfruto follarte Granger!- le espetó.- Si creyera en esa clase de mierda, iría más lejos y diría que tú y yo estamos diseñados específicamente para follar, y hacer nada más que follar hasta que uno de los dos muera de deshidratación. Encajamos juntos como un rompecabezas pornográfico. Sólo funcionamos. ¿Por qué tienes que cuestionarlo? ¿Por qué no solo puedes disfrutar como una persona normal?

-Bueno, recientemente he estado pensando que tal vez habría una razón autentica…

-¿Tienes alguna queja?

-No, pero…

-¿Alguna vez dejaste mi casa insatisfecha o frustrada?

- Bueno, no exactamente…

-Entonces, ¿cuál demonios es tu problema?- frunció el ceño, chasqueando la lengua. – Es decir, realmente Granger. ¿Te he molestado con mierda personales y preguntas ridículas cómo éstas?

Sus labios se cerraron de golpe y los ojos se posaron en sus manos, aferrándose con fuerza en su regazo. No quería mencionar la problemática tercera vez que ella se quedó esa noche allí, en su cama. Ella no quería sacar la noche que él le había enviado una lechuza para que ella viniera, casi rogándole. La noche de la que no habían hablado o ni siquiera reconocido.

Ella no quería hablar sobre el día que Lucius había muerto.

.

o-o-oOo-o-o

.

Ella recordó leer el titular de El Profeta: _Lucius Malfoy encontrado_ _muerto a los 51_, y luego el subtitulado: _¿Tuvo su merecido o fue sólo_ _una tragedia?_ Ella había contemplado contactar a Draco, dándole vueltas a la dinámica de su relación y preguntándose si sería apropiado de ofrecer sus condolencias, pero él había hecho esa decisión por ella, y su elegante lechuza real le había entregado la carta justo después del atardecer.

Decir que se sentía incomoda apareciendo en su casa era quedarse corto, y el manojo de nervios que se había formado en su estómago mientras salía de la chimenea casi la hizo vomitar. Lo encontró en su estudio, una mano agarrando un vaso medio vacío de whiskey de fuego, la otra sosteniendo un cigarrillo que se estaba apagando en sus labios caídos. Delante de él sobre su escritorio, estaba la botella de whiskey de fuego, un cenicero lleno, y una copia de El Profeta abierto en la página dedicada a la muerte de Lucius. Pero sus ojos… habían sido sus ojos lo que habían captado su atención; tan vacíos y sin vida, siguiendo nada más que sombras. Vacilando en el marco de la puerta, se había tentado de girar sobre sus tacones y regresar a su casa, convencida de que ella no podía hacer nada para tranquilizarlo, pero la voz de él la detuvo antes de que siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de parpadear ante la visión patética de él.

-Te tomaste tu tiempo.

-Lo siento- dijo entre dientes, y luego hizo una mueca ante la ansiedad en el tono de su voz. – Yo… mmm … no estaba segura de venir.

-Te pedí que vinieras.

- Lo sé, pero pensé que tendrías… cosas que resolver, o querías algo de privacidad…

- ¿Hay alguna razón por la que estás perdiendo el tiempo en la puerta, Granger?- preguntó lentamente, las palabras un poco arrastradas.- Pareces como alguien de Primer Año que ha sido llamado a la oficina del director.

Cruzándose de brazos, tomo unos pasos tentativos a su oficina, arrugando la nariz mientras la esencia del tabaco amargo mezclado con alcohol alcanzo sus fosas nasales. – Malfoy ¿por qué me pediste qué viniera aquí?

-¿Por qué siempre te pido que vengas aquí?- respondió él, sacándose el cigarrillo y soplando una última bocanada de humo.- Vamos a follar.

Ella se estremeció. – Draco, no estoy segura de que eso sea una buena idea…

-Me importa una mierda. Necesito follar, y eso es lo que hacemos…

-Pero claramente tú estás…

- Claramente ¿qué? ¿Confundido? ¿Sacudido? ¿Triste?- mofándose, había tomado un sorbo del whiskey de fuego lentamente, y ella recordó preguntarle si le quemaba la manera que lo hacía con ella. – No seas idiota Granger. Tú conocías a Lucius. Sabes todas las cosas que hizo. Nadie lo va a extrañar, ¿cierto? Seguramente que yo no.

-Draco, Lucius todavía era tu…

-Me canse de hablar sobre él- dijo con voz áspera, sacudiendo la cabeza y agitando la mano para que ella se acercara. – Ven aquí Granger.- Cuando ella no se movió, él le lanzo una mirada agitada. – Granger, ven aquí.

Suspirando y tratando de no morderse el labio de los nervios, se acercó a él lentamente, preguntándose con cada paso si debería girar sobre sus talones y salir precipitadamente a la chimenea. Cuando estaba a una distancia cercana, Draco lanzo su brazo y la agarro de la muñeca, tirándola a su regazo como si fuera una frágil muñeca de trapo. Cuando el estrello los labios sobre los de ellas, ella trato de no ahogarse mientras su aliento áspero y de sabor a whiskey invadían su boca, picándole la parte posterior de su garganta.

A pesar de que Draco había sido bruto con ella un sin número de veces antes, esa vez fue diferente: demasiado desesperado y torpe que no se sentía como él en absoluto. Agarro sus pechos como si fuera un adolescente inexperto, clavándole las uñas y apretándolos de una manera u otra como si fuera a rasgarlos, y ella gimió varias veces cuando él había ido demasiado lejos. Sus dientes habían estado en su mandíbula, su barbilla, sus mejillas, no mordisqueando, pero mordiendo con suficiente fuerza para hacerla sangrar en varios lugares, y ella había tratado de apartar su rostro de él.

-Draco- ella intento. – Draco, cálmate.

Pero él no cedió. En todo caso, parecía volverse más brutal, agarrándola de la cintura y costillas con suficiente fuerza para lastimarla, marcando su piel con surcos en formas de dientes.

Y luego, en un instante, él soltó su boca y sus manos y lanzo un rugido de rabia pura, choco su puño contra el escritorio detrás de ella, antes de dejarlo de golpe sobre el vaso. La brusquedad de eso la había hecho saltar, y su latido golpeo contra su pecho y tímpanos tan fuerte que tuvo que luchar para oír cuando Draco comenzó a hablar. Así que solo lo miro por unos segundos, observando en la manera que sus rasgos se arrugaban con frustración, su ceño se fruncía y sus labios se cerraron en un gruñido silencioso.

-Carajo, no se me puede poner dura- dijo entre sus dientes. - ¡Ni si quiera puedo conseguir que se me ponga dura!

Como una colegiala tímida, miro su entrepierna, buscando el bulto delator, pero tenía razón. Él no estaba duro. Ni siquiera cerca. Poniéndose el pelo detrás del oído, resistió a la tentación de mirarlo mientras se arreglaba la blusa, todavía sentada en su regazo con la sangre deslizándose por la línea de la mandíbula. Estuvo a punto de disculparse y hacer una salida rápida, pero luego vio el estado de su mano: fragmentos de cristal y astillas clavadas en su piel.

-Maldita sea, Draco. Tu mano…

-Deberías irte.

-No- dijo ella, alcanzando su muñeca con cuidado. – Te curare esto…

- Lárgate Granger.

-Sólo déjame…

-¡Vete a la mierda Granger!

Intento empujarla de su regazo, pero ella apretó las piernas para mantenerse fija. Recordó que había apretado los dientes y desafiante enderezo la espalda mientras que un repentino estallido de ira lagolpeo.

-¡Oye!- espetó ella.- ¡No te atrevas hablarme así!

-Granger…

-¡Lo digo en serio Malfoy!

Agarrándolo de la muñeca y sosteniéndola con suficiente fuerza para hacerle tragar el aire a través de los dientes, ella examino su mano herida rápidamente, entrecerrando los ojos a través de la luz sin brillo en su estudio para evaluar el daño. Enfocándose en una herida especialmente peligrosa cerca del centro de la palma, frunció el ceño y soltó su muñeca, luego salió de su regazo y se paró sobre él como si ahora fuera la Directora, y él el pupilo petulante.

-Bien, levántate. Te curare en la habitación.

Él gruño, mirándola con el ceño fruncido debajo de sus pestañas.- ¿Qué diablos…

-No te lo diré de nuevo Draco. Levántate.- dijo ella.-Te curare la mano, y luego me iré, y ese es el final de todo.

Al principio dudo, rodo los ojos y resoplo un suspiro frustrado antes de ponerse de pie, intentado de ocultar una mueca de dolor cuando accidentalmente golpeo la mano con el brazo del sillón. Se tropezó un poco, evidentemente afectado por el whiskey de fuego, pero ella resistió la tentación de ayudarlo, sabiendo que él sólo la empujaría y se pondría más irritante. Camino detrás de él mientras iba camino a la habitación, balanceando y arrastrando los hombros por las paredes un par de veces, maldiciendo en voz baja entre colisiones.

Cayéndose sin gracia sobre la cama, él la fulmino con la mirada mientras ella se sentaba frente a él, sacando la varita de su bolsillo. Agarro su mano de nuevo, dándola vuelta suavemente y llevando la varita a su piel, arrancando hábilmente los trozos de cristal y astillas y sanando cada corte en su camino.

-Honestamente- murmuró en voz baja.- ¿Qué sucede con los hombres que tienen rabietas y se la desquitan con el vidrio y los muebles? La cantidad de hombres que veo con los nudillos con cicatrices es ridícula. ¿Qué piensan que van a lograr? Todo lo que hacen es lastimarse a sí mismo y destruir algo que cuesta dinero, y luego…

-Apuesto que tu padre te amaba ¿no?- dijo de repente.- Apuesto que tu padre te adoraba.

Cuando ella miro su rostro, la tranquilidad de su expresión la había encontrado con la guardia baja.- Yo… ¿qué?

-Apuesto que si le pedías a tu padre el mundo, el moriría intentando de conseguirlo para ti ¿no es así?

Ella inclino la cabeza, casi avergonzada.-Si, lo haría.

-Pero tú nunca pedirías el mundo, ¿no es así Granger?

-No.

-No, por supuesto que no lo harías. Y es por eso que probablemente él te amé tanto.

Ella recordó haber acariciado con el pulgar sus nudillos, sintiendo como si tal vez de alguna manera lo tranquilizaría.- Draco, va a estar todo bien.

Él se bufo, negando con la cabeza con furia.- ¿Tienes idea de lo jodido que es sentirse aliviado que tu padre finalmente está muerto? No, por supuesto que no. Y nunca lo vas a sentir. Cuando tu padre muera, llorará por horas y disfrutaras de los recuerdos, como se supone que tiene que hacer las personas cuando pierden a sus padres. ¡Estoy un poco tentado de lanzar una maldita fiesta en vez de ir al funeral de Lucius!

-Entonces… ¿por qué estás tan enojado si estás aliviado?

- ¡Porque me gustaría tener un padre que pudiera extrañar y hacer duelo!

- Tu madre…

-Mi madre- él la interrumpió, apretando los dientes. – No he visto a mi madre hace más de un año. Se mudó a Paris después que fue liberada de todos los cargos por la guerra. Me envía una lechuza todas las semanas y lo último que escuche es que se juntó con el dueño de un hotel, un viudo con dos hijos que ella adora. En un par de años te apuesto que sus lechuzas solo vendrán mensualmente.

Ella se detuvo de curar su mano, pero la mantuvo sobre la de ella.- No… no entiendo. Tu madre parecía pensar que eras su mundo.

-Oh, ella me ama. Me ama hasta la muerte, pero le recuerdo demasiado a Lucius y ahora apenas puede soportar verme.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, le dio un suave apretón a su mano.-Si sirve de algo, no creo que eres como Lucius.

Él tenso su mandíbula hasta que hizo un click, observándola como si estuviera buscando en su rostro alguna indicación de engaño, y ella contuvo el aliento por esos largos minutos. Cuando saco la mano que estaba sobre la de ella, ella presumió que se pondría a la defensiva, tal vez diciéndole que se largue, pero levanto los dedos a su barbilla, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Mierda, te estropee el rostro bastante mal- dijo en voz baja.- Deja que consiga mi varita, lo arreglare.

-Está bien, puedes usar la mía.

Un breve destello de sorpresa robo sus ojos, y ella se dio cuenta que tan fácil le había ofrecido su varita para que él la utilice. No era algo del que ella también estaba consciente, Sabía muy bien que en el mundo de la magia de etiqueta, entregar tu varita a alguien demostraba el más alto nivel de confianza, pero para ese entonces ella confiaba en él hace un tiempo, solo que no se lo había hecho saber. Poniendo la varita en su mano, le sonrió, llevando su rostro un poco más cerca para reafirmar que ella estaba contenta que él borrara el daño que había causado, y cuando el cálido hormigueo del hechizo curativo había comenzado a susurrarle por la piel, ella cerró los ojos.

Recordó haberse preguntado si alguna vez él había sido así de tierno con ella en algún punto durante su inusual relación, o incluso si había sido tan amable con alguien en su vida. Los dedos habían rozado su barbilla, inclinando su rostro de vez en cuando, y ella trato de imaginarse que tan mal se vería, adivinando que tenía algunas contusiones del tamaño de una mordida y tal vez un rasguño o dos.

Y luego en un momento, sus labios reemplazaron la punta de la varita, y ella suspiro en su pelo mientras él repartía pequeños besos dulces por su mandíbula. Cuando su boca presiono suavemente contra la de ella sin ningún atisbo de dientes o lengua, ella pensó que era perfecto. Él nunca la había besado así; su boca era siempre caliente y frenética, mientras que esta vez era casi inocente, como un primer beso, un año después demasiado tarde.

Movió la mano detrás de su cuello con la misma dulzura, los dio vuelta, relajándola hasta que su espalda había estado plana sobre la cama, su cuerpo se cernió sobre el de ella, sus pechos tocándose. Lentamente sacándose la ropa de ambos, se movían como olas, solamente rompiendo su beso para pasarse las camisas por sus cabezas, y cuando ambos habían estado desnudos, Draco salpico delicados y perezosos besos con la boca abierta por sus pechos y estómago.

Y cuando finalmente se introdujo en ella, lo hizo cuidadosamente, suavemente, sosteniendo su rostro y besando sus mejillas, labios, parpados, nariz, cualquier parte que pudiera llegar. Había sido la primera vez que ella no había gritado ni gemido porque él estaba embistiendo ese punto de placer/dolor. No, se había sentido completamente distinto, todo delicado y cálido, y ella jadeó y suspiro, tal vez se quejó un par de veces, pero habían sido tranquilos, meciéndose entre sí con un ritmo constante que parecía hacer la experiencia mucho más duradera, y todo se había sentido mucho más importante y sensible.

-Quédate esta noche- le susurró él en su oído, segundos antes de que ella acabara.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sonriéndose a sí misma mientras sentía que la tensión en sus entrañas se había quebrado, y la sacudió fuera de su sistema, lanzando los brazos alrededor de su espalda y aferrándose a él firmemente hasta que se desvaneciera.

Él se quedó dormido con la cabeza sobre su pecho, y ella dibujo patrones al azar con sus dedos a través de sus hombros y columna, sonriendo con satisfacción mientras se quedaba dormida.

Se despertó sola, encontrándolo en su estudio a las diez de la mañana, una mano agarrando un vaso de whiskey de fuego y la otra un cigarrillo, como si nada hubiera pasado. Sin decir una palabra, dejo su casa, y nunca lo mencionaron, como si esa noche hubiera sido la parte más vergonzosa de su romance secreto.

Pero ella pensó en eso prácticamente todos los días desde entonces, preguntándose si aún lo recordaba en absoluto, o si había sido distorsionado por una neblina de whiskey de fuego.

.

o-o-oOo-o-o

.

-No te atrevas a mencionar eso- le advirtió Draco porque aparentemente estaba escrito en todo su rostro.- No te atrevas a hablar del día en que Lucius…

-No lo iba hacer – dijo ella rápidamente. – Es que sólo… mira, necesito entender porque hacemos esto. Creo que hay más que el sólo hecho de una atracción mutua…

- Y estoy seguro que crees que es algo profundo y significante- dijo arrastrando las palabras con cinismo. – ¿Algo que ver con la guerra tal vez? ¿O mi crianza? Probablemente creas que el que te folle es mi subconsciente intentando purificar mi alma por todo mi odio hacia los nacidos de muggles cuando era un niño, o algo igualmente ridículo.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y miro la nieve girando afuera de su ventana en dramáticas curvas y piruetas. – La guerra afecto a todos de diferentes maneras.

-Oh, por el amor de Dios Granger, te estaba tomando el pelo. ¿Alguna vez consideraste la posibilidad de que tú estás preocupada por tus razones? ¿Y simplemente estas intentando de eludir?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno, si le preguntas a cualquiera de los tontos con lo que fuimos a la escuela estoy seguro que dirán que esperaban que Weasley y tú estén ahora casados con una pequeña manada de niños pelirrojos y pecosos- dijo él arrugando la nariz de disgusto. – Ya sabes, una casa en el campo, un par de perros, y fiestas de té cada fin de semana con Potter y la pequeña comadreja.

-Todavía no veo tu punto.

-¿No? Mira, lo que estamos haciendo es completamente típico en mí. Si le dices a la mitad de tus amigos que he estado follando una chica durante un año sin estar en una relación, apenas pestañearían, pero tú… tú tienes una trama de romance convencional escrito todo en ti, y siempre lo has tenido. Entonces ¿Por qué no hubo una boda Weasley?

Hermione bajo la mirada, tamborileando los dedos sobre su rodilla pensativa. – Como dije, la guerra afecto a todos,- murmuró ella. – Ron y yo intentamos mantener una relación pero… cada vez que él me miraba, el veía la guerra. Veía muerte, y llego a la etapa en donde él ni siquiera podía tocarme.

-Eso es triste- dijo con sarcasmo.

-¡Es triste!- le replico, mirándolo con enojo.- ¡Sabes, todos salimos de la guerra de alguna manera dañados! ¡Todos tenemos cicatrices que nunca sangraron!

La expresión de Draco se endureció un poco, casi como si se arrepintiera de su comentario anterior, y asintió con la cabeza una vez, observándola con curiosidad.- Continua.

Ella vaciló, preguntándose si la información que estaba a punto de derramar era incluso de ella para divulgar, pero de todas maneras brotaba de ella, porque necesitaba que él la entendiera.

-Ron también bebe.

-Todos tenemos debilidad por un traguito Granger. Eso dificilmen…

-No, él mmm… él toma una botella de whiskey de fuego todas las noches antes de ir a la cama hasta quedarse inconsciente, a veces dos- explicó ella. – Es de la única manera que puede dormir. Si continua así, va a estar muerto antes de los cuarenta con un hígado marchito. Es completamente dependiente de ello. Lo peor es, Ron ni siquiera está tan mal cuando pienso en los otros.

Draco arqueó una ceja. - ¿Otros?

Apretando los ojos, Hermione continúo.

-George no puede tener ningún espejo en su casa porque sabe que se sentara delante por días, hablando como si fuera Fred. Algunas veces ha visto su reflejo en una ventana o algo así y ha tenido que ser sedado y moverlo de allí porque cuando alguien intenta decirle que eso no es su hermano, se pone violento. Un día se puso realmente mal y él emm… ataco a Molly…

Ella levanto la cabeza justo a tiempo para captar como Draco alzaba las cejas con sorpresa, pero se mantuvo en silencio, enfocándose solamente en ella con una mirada que se sentía extrañamente tranquilizante.

-George pasó un mes en una institución en Edimburgo, nos las arreglamos para mantenerlo lejos de la prensa… Draco, no le puedes decir a…

-No lo haré.- dijo él, y ella le creyó.

Ahora George es dependiente de pociones que tratan la esquizofrenia, psicosis, stress postraumático… todo. Cuando toma las pociones, está estable y bien, y desde que él y Angelina son pareja, parece estar mucho mejor, pero tiene episodios de vez en cuando. Y luego esta Neville…

-¿Longbottom?

Se lamio los labios secos y aclaro la garganta. – Si, Neville tiene TOC. Tiene esta… rutina que tiene que hacer, como atarse y desatarse los cordones de los zapatos varias veces, vestirse y desvestirse, controlar que todas las ventanas y puertas estén cerradas un par de veces, y si algo lo interrumpe, está convencido de que él y todo a los que quiere morirán. Tiene ataques de pánico frecuentemente, ha tenido bulimia y problemas con pociones ilegales y sustancias, aunque parece que está mejorando… posiblemente… no lo sé, es difícil decir. Tal vez sólo está aprendiendo a ocultarlo mejor. Y luego está Luna… bueno, creo que si no la conocías, en realidad no te darías cuenta. Sé que ella siempre ha sido un poco rara y excéntrica, pero siempre fue… sana.

Hizo una pausa y espero que Draco murmurara un comentario sarcástico, pero no lo hizo, así que siguió.

-Luna solía hablar con sí misma todo el tiempo en Hogwarts, pero ahora habla con las personas que… no están ahí. Personas que murieron en la guerra, como Tonks, Remus, Colin… incluso Mortífagos como Bellatrix, y a veces incluso Voldemort. Por un largo tiempo, nadie de nosotros le prestó atención. Sólo asumimos que era otras de sus peculiaridades, pero ella comenzó a arrancarse el pelo y a rascarse, y estaba convencida que todos los que murieron en la guerra la estaban… atormentando. Se sentaban junto a la cama, sangrando, o con miembros amputados, o huecos en sus pechos, y me dijo una vez de que era tan real para ella, hasta el punto donde podía ver gusanos saliendo de sus heridas.

Un escalofrío paso por su espalda con ese pensamiento, y trago una respiración profunda, cerrando los ojos y envolviendo los brazos alrededor de ella para pelear contra el frio repentino en la habitación.

-¿Y Potter?- pregunto Draco.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y lo observo con atención, explorando sus rasgos afilados por cualquier indicación de que quería información de Harry para ganancia o diversión personal, pero todo lo que encontró fue curiosidad y calma que no había visto nunca en su rostro antes.

-Harry… - comenzó vacilante. – Harry es un hombre de veinticuatro años que moja la cama y se despierta gritando casi todas las noches, como un niño pequeño. Si un ruido fuerte lo despierta, se pone histérico, golpeando y pateando en el aire. Ginny me ha dicho que se ha despertado en una cama vacía y lo ha encontrado bajo las escaleras tantas veces, meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás, sosteniendo esos juguetes que tenía cuando era niño. Les habla, pretendiendo que son Remus o Sirius, o Dumbledore, y sólo llora, diciendo que lo siente una y otra vez.

Trago saliva con dificultad, regañándose a sí misma para continuar.

-Y él tiene estas figurillas para nosotros también. Yo, Ron, Ginny, e incluso probablemente tú. Recrea la guerra con esos pequeños juguetes frágiles, y cuando termina, rompe una que lo representa a la mitad, o le quema el rostro, o lo golpea hasta que se rompe.

Los ojos le ardían un poco, pero peleo contra las lágrimas.

-Durante el día, Harry es un hombre brillante y trabajador que ama a su familia y amigos más que nada. Pero a la noche, Harry es un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un héroe, y ya no tengo idea cual es el verdadero Harry.

Suspirando y sacudiendo la cabeza, se llevó las rodillas a su pecho, mirando a Draco con expectación mientras él se inclinaba hacia adelante así sus ojos estaban a la misma altura, lo que él podía estar pensando después de haber escuchado todos esos detalles inquietantes del trauma de sus amigos.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?- Preguntó Draco.

-¿Yo?

-Sí. ¿Cuál es tu vicio?- le dio una mirada de complicidad. -¿Follarme?

Se froto los labios ansiosamente, desvió la mirada al suelo. – Pensé que eras tú, pero… ya no creo que lo sea.

-¿Oh?

-No. Mira, sé que ganar la Guerra fue lo mejor que sucedió. A la larga, salvamos millones de vidas, pero… como individuos, ninguno de nosotros salió como mejores personas. Todos fuimos afectados de manera negativa… excepto tú.

-¿Yo?- frunció el ceño, evidentemente confundido. - ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Saliste de la guerra con una nueva perspectiva,- explicó ella. – Es decir, mírate. Ya no tienes malditos prejuicios. No te he escuchado decir "sangre sucia" en años, y el hecho de que estamos teniendo esta conversación demuestra que aprendiste algo de todo eso. Podrás ser arrogante, y frío, y egoísta, pero eras todas esas cosas antes de la guerra. Te cambio para mejor.

Él entrecerró los ojos como si ella le hubiera dicho que era una chica muggle con coletas. – ¿Piensas que soy mejor de lo que era?

-Lo eres- dijo ella con firmeza.- Y creo… creo que es por eso que disfruto… pasar tiempo contigo. Porque me gusta quien eres ahora, y me das… esperanza.

Sus mejillas estaban tibias cuando termino, y se encontró a sí misma conteniendo el aliento, esperando que él responda. Estaba tentada de darle una bofetada cuando saco otro cigarrillo del paquete, y lo llevo a sus labios tan lentamente, encendiéndolo con la varita antes de girarse a sus ojos abatidos.

-Entonces eso te hace la más desquiciada de todos nosotros Granger.

Y en un instante, estaba furiosa, a medias con sí misma por su confesión, y a medias con él por su respuesta cruel, y sabía que estaba escrito en todo su rostro. Tragando el impulso de gritarle hasta que su garganta le doliera, se levantó de la cama tan rápido como pudo, determinada de conservar algo de dignidad.

-¿Sabes qué?- espetó ella. –Creo que voy a caminar los cincos kilómetros y aparecer. Prefiero enfrentarme con la ventisca que estar sentada aquí contigo.

Luego se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-¡Granger!- la llamo Draco. - ¡Granger, vuelve aquí!

Pero ella lo ignoró, marchando por los pasillos de su casa, echando humo y murmurando estúpido, arrogante, idiota en voz baja varias veces. Pudo escucharlo moviéndose detrás de ella, sus pasos alcanzando a los de ella, así que aceleró su caminar, alcanzando la puerta principal y arreglándoselas para abrirla unos centímetros, suficiente para que dejara entrar una ráfaga de viento y nieve. Pero luego la mano de Draco apareció de la nada, cerrando la puerta de un golpe, y se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo. Le tomo un segundo notar que llevaba unos pantalones pero su pecho todavía estaba desnudo, así que lo golpeo con las palmas de sus manos, empujándolo lejos de ella y esperaba que su piel le picara.

-No te atrevas…

-¿Estás jodidamente loca?- le grito Draco. - ¿Has visto lo loco que está el clima?

- Soy más que capaz de lanzar un Hechizo Escudo, ¡muchas gracias!

-No me importa una mierda, NO vas a salir afuera con ese…

-¡Si, lo voy hacer!

-¡Carajo Granger! ¡Estaba bromeando!

-¡No, no lo estabas!- le gritó ella, agarrándose el pelo con la mano de frustración.- ¡No puedo seguir haciendo esto!

-¿Qué?

-¡Esto! ¡Nosotros! ¡No puedo hacer esto de amigos con derechos contigo! No seré un profesional como tú, pero se la regla fundamental de arreglos como estos, y la he roto, ¡así que lo estoy cancelando!

Él retrocedió un paso, sus rasgos se doblegaron con confusión. - ¿De qué diablos estas hablan…

-No puedes tener un amigo con derechos cuando hay sentimientos de por medio, y obviamente yo los tengo- dijo ella, suspirando con resignación.- Recién te dije que los tenía, de que me gustabas, así que ya no podemos hacer esto. Ya está. Se terminó.

Se dio vuelta y agarro el pomo de la puerta, pero una vez más, él puso su mano sobre la puerta para detenerla.

-No está malditamente terminado hasta que yo lo diga- gruño en su oído. – Tal vez no sea tu vicio Granger, pero tú eres el mío.

Ella encontró su mirada por encima de su hombro. – Entonces considera esto un corte.

-¿Qué diablos quieres de mí, Granger? ¿Una relación?

-¡Sí!- admitió ella con audacia.- ¡O al menos la opción!

- ¡Voy a romper tu jodido corazón!

-Soy una chica grande Malfoy, puedo manejarlo.

-¡No tengo nada que ofrecerte!- le espetó, y ella se quedó sin aliento ante la ferocidad de su voz. - ¡No tengo dinero! ¡Ni reputación! Nada, pero una Marca Tenebrosa desvanecida en mi brazo, un montón de malos recuerdos, y, como has visto, ¡algunos problemas paternales graves! Soy un desgraciado, y te decepcionare, ¡y me niego a decepcionar otra persona en mi vida!

Ella soltó el aliento que estaba quemando sus pulmones. – Draco…

-Ya has tenido todo de mi Granger- continuo él, apuntando un dedo a su pecho. – Esto es todo lo que soy. Soy un bastardo egoísta, arrogante y frio, y a rehusarme a estar en una relación contigo es lo más amable que puedo hacer por ti.

-¿Entonces por qué duele? – murmuró Hermione, poniéndose los brazo alrededor de ella. – Sabes, todos llevan su propio mundo sobre sus hombros. Es más fácil soportar el peso cuando hay personas que te ayudan a llevarlo.- Hizo una pausa. – Te ayudaré a llevar el tuyo si tú me ayudas a llevar el mío.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente la miro.

-Mira, todo se resume a esto… ¿te gusto o no?

Él se quedó en silencio pero sus rasgos se suavizaron, y luego inclino la cabeza para darle un beso suave y casto sobre su boca, justo como lo había hecho la noche en que Lucius murió. Cuando se retiró, ella pensó que él parecía estar en conflicto, casi inquieto con sus cejas juntas y sus labios fruncidos. Ella lo quería tocar, acariciar los pliegues en su expresión, pero se contuvo, esperando que toda la incertidumbre se apartara de su rostro como la lluvia.

-Vamos Granger, volvamos a la cama.

-Espera, vas a…

-Quiero que pases la noche en mi cama- dijo sin rodeos, dándose vuelta y dirigiéndose a su habitación. – Y no sólo esta noche.

Ella lo siguió, apresurando los pasos hasta que estuvo a su lado– Entonces… ¿estás diciendo que si?

-Estoy diciendo que tal vez- murmuró a regañadientes. – Podemos charlarlo en la mañana después de dormir un poco.

-Asintiendo pensativa, ella acepto que eso era todo lo que él le iba a dar por ahora, pero decidió empujar su suerte de todos modos. Su corazón latía en su garganta mientras le agarraba la mano, deslizando sus dedos alrededor de los de él y pretendiendo que no se daba cuenta de que él giro su cabeza en su dirección. Sólo podía imaginar la mirada en su rostro, seguro que estaría entre perplejo e indignado.

Pero luego sintió que él le dio un ligero apretón, y ella sonrió a sí misma, preparando los hombros para su mundo.

**N/A:¡Hola gente! No estoy segura si estoy 100 % feliz con el final pero espero que este esté bien! **

**Bex-Chan**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NT: Hola espero que estén bien para cuando lean esto… y más que nada hayan disfrutado esta historia que crea la cabecita de Bex… si bien soy solo un puente para que sus historias se den a conocer… más que agradecida si dejan una review… ¿Que les parecio? ¿Qué sintieron al leerla?todo motiva… Muchas Gracias y que sigan disfrutando del mundo Dramione ;-)**_


End file.
